Love Like Woe
by MerridewLover
Summary: AU Jack/Simon. Jack sings to Simon during lunch, in front of everyone. Why is Jack suddenlt singing to Simon when he's never done it before? What is Simon's reaction? Don't like, don't read. Music belongs to The Ready Set characters to William Golding :


**Author Note:** Hey! I'm back with new inspiration! AU of Jack/Simon songfic. No one hate it please! Like I'm saying constantly, this is seriously my first time ever trying to write some stuff for Lord of the Flies, and my first time trying to write SLASH. Okay? So please, if you don't think it's that good, then just tell me in a nice way and not in a way that'll crush my hopes at getting better. Anyway, please enjoy it without hating on it.

Disclaimer: All rights to the characters belong to William Golding, and the music belongs to The Ready Set. I own anything.

*****Note:** I changed the words to some of the lyrics to fit the situation. *******

* * *

**Love Like Woe**

[=]

The redhead walked into the cafeteria, his face set on his mission. To impress his special someone, of course. The redhead—Jack Merridew—spotted the boy sitting down at one of the tables at school, eating his lunch. The boy with black hair looked up silently as Jack had the rest of the choir boys push three of the tables to stand beside each other against the wall. Jack had planned that the whole choir keep this a secret from his love, because he wanted it to be a special surprise for him. Jack had brought a couple microphones with their stands with him from the choir room and set one in the middle and had the other two on the other sides of the table, where the rest of the choir boys stood behind them in a line perfectly in order. Everyone had stopped eating their lunches and watched them. Jack met Simon, his love's, eyes and gulped noisily, suddenly nervous. He walked over to the side of the table, loosened his tie a bit and got in front of the microphone. The band that had quietly walked in with them began to slowly play the music of the song he was going to sing, the choir backing him up on their parts.

Jack took a deep breath before beginning to sing.

"Whoa, oh, oh, oh! Whoa, oh, oh, oh!" he sang, suddenly with more power in his beautiful voice as Roger stepped up to the microphone by him and sang his part.

"I kinda feel like it don't make, like, like, like it don't make, feel like it don't make sense," he sang, watching Jack, warning him it was his turn now. Jack began to sing more confidently, looking at Simon while the choir back up at some parts, also starting to dance slightly with the choreography as Jack's voice rose into power.

"I'm thinkin' baby, you and I are undeniable. But I'm finding out loves unreliable. I'm giving all I got to make you stay! Or am I just a roadblock in your way?" Jack smiled as he danced along with them.

" 'Coz you're a pretty little wind storm; out on the boulevard. Something like a sunset—oh, you're a shooting star! And I might drive myself insane, if those lips aren't speaking my name!" he sang into the microphone, all the while looking at Simon, who was slightly shocked, but smiling and blushing. The choir picked up the next line with him.

" 'Coz I've got some intuition, or maybe I'm superstitious, but I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down; to counter this addiction! You got me on a mission. Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow? Could I say no? ...

He's got a love like woe!" the choir sang against him; "Whoa, oh, oh, oh!"

"Guy's got a love like woe!" the choir repeated the verse they had just sung against him again.

"I kinda feel like it don't make sense! 'Coz you're bringing me in, and then you're kicking me out again!" Jack bellowed, smiling brilliantly. The choir repeated their verso over again.

"Love so strong, then _you moved on_! Now I'm hung up in suspense; because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again." Simon blushed even more as everyone started cheering and singing along, clapping to the beat and getting up and dancing. Someone even hit the lights so it was slightly dark and gave it a club feeling.

"It's like a hurricane, speed train. He's a moving car! Catch him in the fast lane, oh I got to know! Can I keep up with his pace? Kick in to gear when I see _that face_!" Everyone cheered and clapped louder as the song continued, Jack never once leaving Simon's eyes, who couldn't seem to break off the intense gaze.

"You can take up all my time 'coz you're the only one who can make a storm cloud break, pulling up the sun. And I can't get caught in the rain; can I get your lips to speak my name?" Jack smiled wider when Simon mouthed his name, staring right into his eyes.

" 'Coz I've got some intuition, or maybe I'm superstitious, but I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down; to counter this addiction! You got me on a mission. Tell me darling! Ca I get a break somehow? Could I say no? ...

He's got a love like woe!" the choir sang again, just like the first time behind him as he continued with the song.

"Guy's got a love like woe! I kinda feel like it don't make sense! 'Coz you're bringing me in, and then you're kicking me out again!" Jack removed his eyes for about a split second off of Simon to make a spin as he sang and then his eyes darted toward Simon again, who finally stood up along with the crowd, slightly moving side to side to the beat of the song.

"Love so strong; then you _moved on_! Now I'm hung up in suspense, because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again." The choir stopped singing, humming along softly to the tune of te music as Jack sang softer, more meaningfully than ever before, looking straight into Simon's beautiful green eyes that seemed to light up with happiness.

" 'Coz we only have one life. The timing and the moment all seem so right. So would you say you're mine?" Roger quietly echoed Jack as he sang the last part with; "We'll be just fine," and Jack continued on his part. "Would you say you're mine?" ("We'll be just fine...")

"He's got a love like woe! (Whoa, oh, oh, oh) Guy's got a love like woe! (Whoa, oh, oh, oh) I kinda feel like it don't make sense, because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again. Love so strong! Then you _moved on_! Now I'm hung up in suspense, because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again! He's got a love like woe (Whoa, oh, oh, oh)! Guy's got a love like woe (Whoa, oh, oh, oh)! (Na, na, na) I kinda feel like it don't make sense! Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again. Love so strong, then _you moved on_! Now I'm hung up in suspense, because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again!" As a final touch, when Jack finished singing, he pointed straight at Simon, making the younger boy blush intensely as everyone stared at him and smiled in surprise. The music stopped, and Jack remained, breathlessly staring at Simon, hoping sincerely he enjoyed it as much as Jack hoped he did. Simon quickly made his way over to Jack as Jack jumped onto the floor from the table. Everyone stood with baited breath, when Simon gave Jack a chaste kiss on the lips and hugged him tightly, eyes watering with joy. Jack hugged him back just as tightly, smiling sweetly and Simon almost didn't catch what Jack said as the crowd cheered for them;

"Happy Birthday."

* * *

**Author Note:** No. Flames. You didn't like it, that's not my problem. I hate dealing with people that are like "omg, no this is so wrong, you aren't a good writer..." blah blah blah. Well, guess what! I'm freaking thirteen years old, trying to write stories that people will like because I honestly enjoy writing very much. So, don't be a hater that goes around hating on peoples stories, okay? Seriously. You wanna hate on other stories, how about you not read them all the way and make up your own stories, okay?

To those _nice, awesome_ people out there, sorry about that, I'm kinda in a bad mood. Oh well, whatevs.

**Reviews** are **love**; and I know _you_ **love** _me_.


End file.
